


Puppy Love

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Sehun is a cat person. Jongin is not. Baekhyun's wearing a red dress. Minseok's put a sock on his door.Three roommates learn what it means to be different and attract one another. They also know how to really piss one another off. Baekhyun and Minseok somehow end up in the middle of a fight.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted the first chapter on Tumblr then forgot about it, so I'm hoping to finish t here. Be aware of grammatical errors.

Oh Sehun is a cat person. He simply preferred the small, fluffy animals that avoided human contact for most of the day. He wanted something warm to cuddle up with, but something that didn’t require his attention 24/7. He longed for a companion that he could leave at home along and not have to worry about cleaning up after it. Sehun is a cat person.

Kim Jongin, on the other hand, is not. Jongin is a dog person. He liked the constant “in your face,” everyday life of a dog. He liked the bouncing and obedience and constant love. He wanted something that wouldn’t just cuddle with him, but would give his cheek kisses in the morning. He wanted to come home and walk his companion, clean up after it if it had an accident. Jongin is a dog person.

The two were polar opposites, but best friends, and living together in the same apartment they shared with their other, much quieter friend, Kim Minseok. Things were great with the three of them, spending their evenings watching the news or a television show, taking turns cooking, and just generally hanging out. But the peace was disturbed the day two new permanent house-guests joined the three.

~

Jongin held the squirming bundle in his arms as he unlocked the door to the apartment. No one else would be home for another hour, which would give him plenty of time to prepare the "speech" he was going to give to his best friends about their new guest.

“Let’s give you a bath first cutie, so when Minnie hyung and Hunnie see you, they don’t kill me over your dirty fur,” Jongin cooed to the squirming animal.

He carried the small thing into the bathroom and put her in the sink, running warm water over her dirty fur and lathering her fur up with the strawberry smelling pet shampoo he'd bought from the small pet shop on the way home. He gently scrubbed her fur gently until the sink water was mostly black with grime, leaving her golden fur clean. He pulled her out of the sink and wrapped her up in a fluffy towel, drying her off before letting her down to run through the apartment.

He laughed and went to his room to change out of his work shirt, when he heard the door open. Slight fear pricked through him. No one was supposed to be home, but Sehun was going to kill him if he saw the puppy bounding out the him.

“Oh hey little puppy, where did you come from?” Jongin’s ears pricked at the voice and he groaned, but he did feel a little relieved.

“How’d you get in here Baekhyun?” he asked, coming into the front room where the man in question stood, still in his clothes from the hair salon he worked at.

“My sweet Minnie gave me a key,” he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Jongin groaned again. Of course Minseok would give his annoying boyfriend a key to their apartment and forget to tell Jongin and Sehun.

“You know your little boyfriend is going to be so mad!” Baekhyun cackled.

A blush coated Jongin’s cheeks.

“Sehun is not my boyfriend,” he muttered, picking up the fluffy animal that was now dancing around his feet.

“Not yet,” Baekhyun winked pushing past Jongin and heading straight into Minseok’s room, much to Jongin's joy. He could only handle so much of Baekhyun at a time.

Jongin rolled his eyes and carried the animal into his room. He placed her down on his bed and stroked her fur gently. He tried to prepare himself for what he would tell Minseok and Sehun when they got home from work, but playing with his new playmate had his mind drawing blanks.

Time flew by faster than he could process it as he laid on his bed, petting the new cuddly creature that had made a home on his chest, her head tucked under his chin, breath tickling his throat. It was serene. He could have almost fallen asleep after a long day of working in the pet clinic. He was so relaxed, in fact, that he'd forgotten what time it was and that he was supposed to have a "mind altering" speech prepared for the return of his house mates, particularly Oh Sehun, who he knew wouldn't be happy. When the door to the apartment opened, he wasn't expecting it. He wasn't prepared. He jolted up, startling the puppy on his chest.

“I’m home!” Sehun called through the apartment.

Jongin swallowed thickly and opened his door, keeping his new friend back with his foot. He shut the door to keep her inside as he strode out to greet Sehun. He stopped in his tracks when he was faced with Baekhyun, laying across their couch wearing a short, red dress.

“Baekhyun… what the HELL are you doing on our couch dressed like... THAT?!” Sehun yelled once he recovered from the initial shock.

“Don’t pretend this isn’t the highlight of your day,” Baekhyun sassed.

Jongin rolled his eyes at the antics of the elder. If his mind wasn't plagued by Sehun's soon anger, he probably would have done something silly and childish, like farting in Baekhyun's face. 

Baekhyun, who knew all too well that Jongin was about to be in for an ear full, decided that this was the moment to escape. He'd given them the "joy" of modeling his red dress for them, now was his time to disappear into Minseok's bedroom, probably to sprawl provocatively on the males.

“So… how was work?” Jongin asked, nervous coursing through him as he rang his hands, eyes glancing between his bedroom door and Sehun, praying the puppy wouldn't start whining to get out before Jongin had broken the news to Sehun.

He hoped to get Sehun back in a good mood before laying on the news of their new house-guest.

“Oh it was great! One of the cashiers has a cat who had kittens three months ago and so they were up for adoption. So I followed her back to her place and got us a kitten!” Sehun said excitedly, pulling a black and white kitten out of his jacket, where he’d been trying to keep it warm from his body heat.

Jongin paled. This was not good for him, but he knew he had to tell Sehun sooner or later. It wasn't exactly an easy task to keep a puppy a secret.

“Well… That’s… interesting,” he said awkwardly.

Sehun put down the small shopping bag he’d been holding and walked into the conjoining kitchen to get a bowl for the kitten’s food.

“How was your day?” he asked, setting the kitten down to explore as he turned on the sink tap to fill a small bowl with water.

Jongin gulped. It was now or never.

“Well… The clinic was pretty quiet today. No pets in distress… but on my walk home... I stumbled upon a little puppy shivering in the cold, limping…” he began.

Sehun nodded and crouched down, petting the kitten before putting the bowl of water down.

“Did you take it to the animal shelter?” he asked.

Sehun may not have been a big fan of dogs, but he wasn't evil or cruel. If he'd seen a puppy shivering and limping, he wouldn't have left it. He would have taken it to the nearest shelter or clinic. But Jongin and Sehun were two totally different people.

Jongin rung his hands. “Not exactly,” he said.

Sehun looked up in curiosity.

“What do you mean? You didn't just leave it there, right?” he asked, concerned.

Jongin opened his bedroom door and the little Labrador puppy came bounding out excitedly.

Sehun looked shocked for a moment before his face flushed red in fury.

“KIM JONGIN! HOW COULD YOU GET A PUPPY?! YOU KNOW I’M A CAT PERSON!” he screamed.

Jongin felt anger boil up. He wasn't expecting it, but Sehun was being completely ridiculous. Jongin wasn't a cat person, but he didn't pitch a fit when Sehun brought home a kitten. He didn't seem to even have the smallest regard for how Jongin might feel about it! So, Jongin couldn't help it when he got just as angry at the male yelling at him over the puppy.

“HOW COULD YOU GET A CAT?! YOU KNOW I’M A DOG PERSON!” he shouted back.

The door opened again and a tired looking Minseok walked in. It took him a moment to process the loaded tension and anger in the air. When he did, he looked between his two roommates, then his eyes drifted to the kitten and puppy running around the apartment. He didn't need to question anything. Both of his younger roommates could be bull-headed. He knew this all too well. 

“Baekhyun! Get dressed! We’re going to your place!” he called, walking towards his door.

Baekhyun walked out still in his dress, now wearing a pout.

“But I dressed up for you,” he whined.

That was all Minseok needed to see. He took off his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger by the door before pushing Baekhyun back in his bedroom. Sehun and Jongin heard his phone's playlist turn on, the music coming out loud, as if it were meant to block out the lewd sounds that would come from the bedroom in a moment or two (it never helped). The door open a moment later and an already half naked Minseok pulled the sock off his foot, hanging over the outside of the door knob before shutting the door again, as if Sehun and Jongin would dare go into that bedroom that probably smelled like sex, latex, and Baekhyun's feet.

Jongin rubbed his forehead in frustration as the argument was momentarily halted by the actions of the others.

“I’m not getting rid of Daisy. And I know you’re not getting rid of your kitten. So we’re going to have to learn to compromise,” Jongin offered.

Sehun still held his furious look.

“His name is Haru,” he growled, picking the kitten up and stalking off to his room.

Jongin sighed and put his head in his hands. That could have definitely gone better. But he didn’t have much time to dwell. Daisy bounced at his feet, attempting to gain the attention back of her knew owner.

Jongin bent down and picked the puppy up, holding her in his lap and stroking her fur.

“Don’t worry cutie. I’ll love you enough for the both of us,” he said to her.

She excitedly wagged her tail and stood on her hind legs on his thighs. She put her front paws on his chest and licked at his chin happily before curling up in his lap for a nap.

Jongin laughed as she licked his chin and cooed as she curled up in his lap. He continued to pet her fur happily. Her fur was fluffy to the touch now that she was clean. He felt his heart swell with love for the puppy.

“Eomma and Appa are going to take such good care of you and your brother in there appa,” Jongin cooed to the puppy.

His cheeks tinted pink at his statement.

“That is, if I can ever muster up enough courage to confess to Sehun and face the impending rejection."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the couch, relaxing until he fell asleep with the puppy on his lap.


End file.
